Love Story
by Pau Ardley
Summary: Song fic basado en la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift, algo trillada como ustedes sabrán, pero no todas son la misma... espero les guste... y me dejen sus reviews para saberlo C:


Son las 6:35 a.m. el despertador suena más fuerte que de costumbre, maldigo al despertador, pero es porque me ha despertado del más precioso recuerdo que tengo, luego, por casualidad de la vida, suena nuestra canción, si que da sorpresas el destino, y en especial este día...

**_I close my eyes, and the flash back starts.  
I'm standing there. On a balcony of summer air. _**

Esa ocasión faltaba poco para que terminara el verano en Escocia, yo aún no me animaba a asistir a la fiesta de disfraces a la que me invitaron Annie y Patty, no quería encontrarme con toda esa gente de la alta sociedad, que no sabían otra cosa más que hablar de banalidades, en especial a Eliza y su querido y fastidioso hermanito, Neil, pero en fin, a final de cuentas asistí, y la verdad no me arrepiento.

**_I see the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd,  
You say hello  
Little did I know... _**

Te vi a lo lejos desde el balcón, me sorprendió tu belleza, luego sin darme cuenta tú ya estabas frente a mí, me saludaste muy caballerosamente, bueno eso creía hasta que escuche, _"Hola pequeña pecosa…",_ mis nervios me traicionaron y no supe que decir, luego beso mi mano, lo mire de pies a cabeza mientras besaba mi mano cordialmente y me di cuenta que era mi Romeo, porque casualmente yo iba disfrazada de Julieta, pero más grande fue mi sorpresa al escuchar de su boca, "_¿quieres bailar pequeña pecosa?",_ yo fruncí mi cara a punto de retarlo por otra vez llamarme así, pero ni tiempo me dio para responder porque ya estaba llevándome a la pista de baile, bailamos tanto que no me di cuenta del tiempo que llevábamos, pero fue muy atrevido, me dijo, _"he visto como me mirabas cuando llegue, pecosa, ¿tienes ganas de besarme?",_ por Dios pero que arrogante que era ese muchacho, quise abofetearlo en ese momento, pero no lo hice porque la verdad si tenía ganas, esos labios carnosos y esa piel, simplemente me quede mirando sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el profundo mar, y fue cuando él dijo… _"yo si tengo muchas ganas de besarte", y lo hizo…_

**_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said._**

Oh por Dios, que vergonzoso fue cuando mi padre nos vio, no sabía que estaría ahí, el verlo acercarse con esa cara de poco amigos, y solo porque estaba bailando con él, el hijo de su rival en los negocios, _"No puedes estar con este muchacho, te lo prohíbo",_ fueron las palabras que grito, mi Romeo solo asintió con la cabeza para no causarme más problemas, mientras yo me fui corriendo de ahí, vi que él se iba, pero le grite desde el balcón…

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes _**

Me dijo que fuera con él, y yo la verdad no dude, fui a donde el me llamaba, salí de ahí corriendo tratando de que nadie me viera, luego lo alcance en el jardín de rosas, ahí parados los dos frente a frente podía comprobar que era el amor de mi vida, lo veía directo a los ojos y mi corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, la sangre me hervía al saberlo conmigo ahí a solas, el sólo me miraba y podía notar que el también sentía lo mismo por mí, por un instante quise gritarle que lo amaba, pero debíamos ser callados para que no supieran que estábamos juntos y así no trataran de separarnos, de pronto ya estaba en sus brazos, su cara junto a la mía, y no se hizo esperar ese apasionado beso que tanto esperaba, fue tan maravilloso, me llevo a la luna… pero esos gritos de búsqueda hizo que aparatara sus labios de los míos y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando lo detuve y le dije que me iría con el…

**_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite because we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes, Escape this town for a little while  
Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go, and I said…_**

**_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all theres left to do is run  
You'll be the prince, I'll be the princess  
Tts a love story baby, just say yes _**

El solo dijo que no, que no podría hacerme eso, y no me llevo, pero me dio su palabra de que volvería por mí, para ser felices, que intentaría todo para que no se opusieran a nuestro amor, yo acepte con dolor, pero sabía muy bien que cumpliría su palabra, aunque trataron de decirme que no valía la pena, que solo era un juego para él, que este amor no era real, sólo era pasajero, amor de verano, pero no me preocupe porque sabía que saldríamos juntos de ese problema…

**_Romeo save me, try to tell me how it is  
This love is difficult, but its real,  
Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
Its a love story baby, just say yes, oh, _**

Mi Romeo, ya no sabía que pensar, era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado desde el ultimo mensaje que nos mandamos, no sabía que pensar, acaso todos tenían la razón sobre ti, que solo fue un juego y yo un fugaz amor de verano, la verdad mi fe por su amor estaba empezando a desaparecer… me estaba cansado de esperarlo…

**_I was tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _**

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.  
He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring _**

Salí al jardín para despejar mí mente, _"¿por qué me dejaste sola?!"_, grite con mucho dolor hacia el cielo, de pronto al bajar la cabeza y mirar al frente, y ahí mismo donde nos confesamos nuestro amor, lo encontré, le vi unos cuanto golpes en su cara, me estremecí, y luego tú me dijiste que mis primos te habían mandado golpear por seguir buscándome, y amándome, oh mi Romeo, que feo sentí, pero me dijo que no pasaba nada, que estaba ahí conmigo y eso era lo que contaba…

De pronto de su chaqueta, saco una cajita de cristal, dentro de ella estaba un anillo de oro blanco con un solitario color esmeralda, como mis ojos, y el escuchar ese _"te amo"_ de sus labios hizo que empezaran a caer mis lágrimas sobre mis mejillas, el me limpio la cara con sus suaves manos, para luego arrodillarse frente a mí y decirme _"¿quieres casarte conmigo mi Julieta?"_... mi corazón se estremeció de tanta felicidad y yo sin dudarlo le dije que si…

**_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and thats all you know  
I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress  
Its a love story baby, just say yes  
Oh, Oh, Oh  
We were both young when I first saw you_**

Me conto que había hablado con nuestros padres de lo que sentía por mí y lo que yo sentía por él, y que no era justo que por rivalidades de negocios se nos negara amarnos, sus palabras fueron entrando en el corazón de ambos padres, y después de reflexionar aceptaron nuestro amor.

Después de tanto tiempo juntos como novios y ver como nuestro amor crecía ante los ojos de todos, aquí estoy parada frente al espejo con mi vestido de novia, recordando nuestra hermosa historia de amor…

**_We were both young when I first saw you _**

Y si mi Romeo, solo éramos unos pequeños jóvenes cuando nos vimos por primera vez, y hoy, yo Candice White Ardley, seré tu esposa, la esposa de Terruce Grandchester… el amor de mi vida…


End file.
